Stage
by agirlisaryastark
Summary: Fanfic AU Reylo/Daiver. ¿Cómo es cuando personificas a algunos personajes y la ficción se traspasa a la realidad? Daisy Ridley y Adam Driver enamorados, una comprometida y el otro casado. Ambos con toda la intención de continuar lo que empezaron poco antes de la filmación de Star Wars Episodio VII: The Force Awakens.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Este es un fanfic AU. Es algo confuso._

 _No es propiamente Reylo, porque no lo es. Esto es Daiver._

 _Sip. Daisy Ridley y Adam Driver because of reasons y tenía muchos deseos de emprender esta nueva locura._

 _Sin más se los dejo. Como siempre, al contener situaciones adultas está rankeado como M._

 _Agradezco especialmente al Grupo Reylo Fans de Facebook por apoyar cualquier locura que se me ocurre y por supuesto, gracias SanNanKnight por tus aportaciones cuando te comenté de esta idea._

 _Disfrútenlo._

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _"I've got to let you know... You're one of my kind..."_

 _:::_

 _:::_

 _Me embriagó el suave aroma de su piel cosquilleando en mi nariz, pugnando por entrar en mí con la furia de un huracán._

 _J.J. daba las últimas indicaciones para la escena y yo trataba en vano de concentrarme mientras Daisy desviaba la vista despistadamente. Los maquillistas ponían en orden toda su parte del set en tanto los animadores, detrás de las pantallas y consolas, daban los últimos toques a las pistas y a los escenarios que aparecerían en la sala de edición._

 _Estar debajo de tanta ropa era muy complicado, pero no era más difícil que estar corriendo en el desierto con un rifle y un uniforme militar o cayendo de una bicicleta rompiéndose el esternón._

 _El recuerdo intentó hacerme sonreír, pero disimulé._

 _A veces Daisy me hacía muy difíciles las cosas, mientras intentaba distraerse hablando con John o con Oscar en el set. No podía soportarlo. Ambos son compañeros de trabajo; John es Finn en la película y también es un íntimo amigo de Daisy. A Óscar no he dejado de verlo en ningún set desde que comencé a actuar en 2009 y nos hemos hecho amigos. Incluso ha cenado con Joanne y conmigo en casa y fuimos a la premiere de ExMachina encubiertos con Domnhall._

 _Pero ver a Daisy tan desenvuelta siempre, tan vivaz y alegre hablando con todos, me enerva._

 _No es que debiera ser así. Daisy es libre. Yo soy un actor, estoy casado y tengo una vida de casado._

 _Joanne y yo tenemos relativamente poco tiempo como un matrimonio y puedo decir en su favor que ha sido una excelente y comprensiva esposa, aún a sabiendas de que Daisy es algo más que una compañera. Pero Joanne se niega a deshacer la sociedad que creamos en favor de los soldados y creo fielmente en que el proyecto debe continuar en pro de éstos al menos. De cualquier manera, Joanne y yo apenas si pasamos dos meses de un año juntos y sería un desastre emprender un divorcio que nos llevaría al menos un año para consumar._

 _Mis contratos están apenas llevándose a cabo y los siguientes dos años están cubiertos. Una vez terminen todos, entonces puedo tomar decisiones._

 _Daisy me obliga a llamarla "Izz", un diminutivo de su tercer nombre. No me gusta tanto como el primero, pero es la única forma en que podemos encubrir nuestras salidas, los registros en los hoteles o las rentas de autos para vernos lejos de los sets._

 _Filmaremos las escenas en el set de la base Starkiller y he estado entrenando arduamente para que parezca que al menos sé luchar con una espada. No es lo mismo saber usar un rifle a saber usar una lanza o una espada, el control del cuerpo es distinto y el centro de gravedad también cambia. Aunado a eso, habrá nieve artificial y debemos hacer juntos la escena, sin opción a filmarla por separado._

 _J.J. parece incómodo después de haber tenido que sacarnos de la última fiesta en Beverly Drive. Esas fiestas son de lo más fastidioso que tengo que hacer y si por mí fuera, tomaría anticongelante antes que pasar por ellas. Pero Joanne dice que para mi carrera es lo mejor – A la mención de Joanne, Daisy solía entornar la mirada, con molestia – y aunque a Daisy tampoco parecen gustarle, en ese aspecto es mucho mejor actriz que yo y fue capaz de pasar frente a Taylor Swift sonriendo, haciéndole creer que le importaba un cuerno que la criticara porque no llevaba el corte de la temporada o el vestido del diseñador que todas llevan._

 _Esa noche, fue Daisy quien llamó a J.J. diciéndole que yo había bebido y no había nadie que la llevase de regreso a su hotel. Ambos teníamos que estar a las 3 de la madrugada en el set de filmación para la escena de la nieve. Cuando J.J. llegó y después de más de quince minutos saludando a los presentes, de inmediato hizo una señal a Daisy y ésta salió con él. Dos minutos después salí sin mirar a nadie y J.J. ya me esperaba en una camioneta Hummer. Era la que Óscar usaba para llegar al set._

\- _Ustedes están dementes. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió venir a una fiesta de Gigi Hadid?_

\- _Necesitaba hablar con Adam, J.J., Joanne me llamó y está amenazando con decir todo si Adam no cumple con lo que acordó con ella y… - La interrumpí._

\- _Le dejé claro a Joanne que las cosas se harán como se acordaron. Cuando empezamos los tratos para The Force, yo no sabía que iba a casarme. No fue algo planeado. Y no conocía a Daisy – Ésta miraba por la ventana, con ese gesto serio que tenía cuando estaba molesta. Su nariz pequeña y respingada de perfecto perfil sobresalía a las luces que entraban por el cristal y su cabello castaño remarcaba su barbilla fina. No se notaban los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y por eso su piel lucía mucho más lisa. Parecía una estatua de gesto severo recortada contra el cielo nocturno. En un gesto inexplicable, frente a J.J., le tomé la mano. El chofer permaneció en silencio todo el camino. Y J.J. definitivamente se molestó con ambos._

\- _¡Estaban frente a Taylor Swift y todas sus amiguitas parlanchinas y estúpidas! ¿No hicieron nada que los delatara, o sí? – su voz denotaba mucha frustración._

\- _Obviamente no, J.J. Estuve hablando un rato con Cara Delevigne y luego me topé a Kendall Jenner, eso fueron otros cuarenta minutos de parloteo sobre su última pasarela en Paris. Me dio el número de su madre si es que quiero que me organice algo similar – Lo dijo sin el menor interés – Por supuesto no tengo problema siempre que no me vea como Kylie – y rebuscó en su celular algo que no encontraba – Con quien deberías hablar es con Adam. Jamás cruza palabras con nadie._

\- _¡Eso es porque esas personas no me interesan en lo absoluto! – Exploté – La razón por la que vine, ya la conoces. Si quieres continuar con esto, entiende de una vez… ¡Odio estar expuesto en público, odio estas pretenciosas fiestas y las caras plásticas e idiotas de todos en Hollywood y odio más aún oír por tres horas las intolerables canciones de Taylor Swift mientras oigo su risita odiosa y cargante al mismo tiempo! - J.J. me miró fijamente. Explotaba contra Daisy sin razón. Ella no era la que tenía un matrimonio. No era la que tenía que esconderse en realidad._

\- _Tienen que terminar con esto, Adam. Si Joanne te deja divorciarte, deberías aprovechar la oportunidad – Sabía bien que no lo decía en serio. Divorciarme durante el transcurso de mi contrato comprometía seriamente el éxito de la película y eso sencillamente no era una opción._

\- _Me divorciaré de Joanne una vez que mi contrato contigo se acabe – Daisy se cruzó de brazos alejando su mano de la mía. Me sentí enojado y miserable, pero divorciarme de Joanne iba contra mis principios de la forma como lo había planteado J.J. y como Daisy ya me había planteado que podía hacerlo si quería._

 _Llegamos al set dos horas antes._

 _Y entonces Daisy comenzó a hablar._

 _Mirándola caminar en el set, en pantalones de yoga y un top negro, sin zapatos, con el cabello recogido y sin una pizca de maquillaje, el mundo parecía desaparecer._

 _Pero esa madrugada, Daisy habló por primera vez de todo cuanto le molestaba y entonces comprendí que tenía que hacer algo si quería conservarla cerca de mí._


	2. In your beating heart

**_Sin comentarios. Sólo lean! Después de que vimos como Daisy, Adam, Mark Hamill y Rian Johnson llegaron al aeropuerto de Belfast, sabemos de sobra que aquí hay Reylo y me inspiré._**

 ** _Pronto sabrán más de estos dos._**

 ** _Los quiero!_**

 ** _:::_**

:::

 ** _In your beating heart_**

 _"… So let me freeze time_

 _Before it turns cold_

 _The moments go by_

 _And life goes on_

 _The torturous stars_

 _Are taking every breath I wish I held_

 _The love in my heart_

 _Is never ending …"_

 _Don't let me go fragment by Raign_

 _:::_

 _:::_

\- Adam, no podemos continuar así. Joanne no está jugando limpio y te está reteniendo a pesar de que ya le dijiste que las cosas continuarán como están entre ustedes. Yo no quiero pasar por esto. No voy a pelear con ella por ti, tú la elegiste como tu representante y un conflicto con ella sólo echaría a perder mi carrera y la tuya. Ella será la buena. Ganará contratos con muchos buenos artistas y a nosotros nos darán una patada en el trasero. Los medios nos destrozarán. No quiero ser un _one hit wonder_ por Star Wars, ¿Entiendes? Joanne tiene las de ganar aquí. Toda la gente a la que hicieron creer que se amaban profundamente ahora apoya a Joanne como la esposa amigable que acompaña a su marido a todos lados apoyando su carrera dejando de lado la suya…

\- ¿Y qué hacemos, Jazz? – dijo entonces, Adam, desesperándose – Estoy cansado de escondernos y desviar la vista cada vez que hay un fotógrafo cerca. Estoy harto de cubrirme en la espalda de J.J. o de Kathleen, o de que Carrie nos preste su departamento oculto para poder vernos o correr de hotel en hotel con nombres falsos… - Daisy lo interrumpió; tenía las mejillas rojas y las aletas de su nariz temblaban furiosamente.

\- ¿Crees que no estoy harta también? Pero ésta es mi oportunidad de demostrar que puedo llevar el peso de un protagónico en una película, en un mundo donde nadie confía en ti. Tú ya tienes una reputación, eres buen actor, has ido escalando en tu carrera y la has hecho inteligentemente… J.J. confió en mí y decidió que yo podía formar mi carrera desde esta película. ¡Es Star Wars, Adam! La franquicia más grande de ciencia ficción de la historia y estoy en ella… Si lo echo a perder, nos hundimos ambos y tú lo sabes. Echaría a la borda tu carrera… Adam, el siguiente año tienes tantas películas que podrías estar nominado a un Óscar en dos más y yo tengo que alcanzar lo mismo. Tenemos que aguantar… - y suspiró al borde del llanto acercándose, con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, como si hubiera corrido por mucho rato – Tenemos que soportarlo un poco más – Lo abrazó. Su cabello, ahora deshecho de la liga que lo sostenía, apenas rozaba la nariz de Adam y éste aspiró. Era un hábito que había desarrollado gracias a ella.

Daisy tenía razón. No podían tirar todo a la basura por no actuar con cordura. Joanne eventualmente se alejaría. O se enamoraría o tendría otro cliente que le diera más dinero y Adam lo sabía. Pero esperaba que sucediera pronto.

Las cosas con Joanne se habían deteriorado rápidamente luego de que se casaran y se rompieron cuando Adam y Daisy viajaron a las primeras locaciones de The Force Awakens. El día quince de la filmación, cuando ambos hicieron su primer escena juntos, la química fue impresionante y para todos los presentes eso fue evidente. John Boyega desviaba la vista constantemente ante la incomodidad de ver a su amiga tener un gran entendimiento escénico con su compañero antagonista, tomando en cuenta que era un entendimiento que debía tener con él ya que sus personajes pasaban la mayor parte de la película juntos. Al final, J.J. cambiaría el diálogo de una de las escenas en que el personaje de John estaba en coma, para dar a entender al espectador que ellos no son más que amigos. Adam y él tendrían una escena que debía representar profundo odio y cuando el momento llegó, se sintió en extremo preocupado porque Adam había tomado clases durante el período de vacaciones del rodaje. Doce días en que mientras él y Daisy regresaron a Birkbeck a visitar la universidad de Daisy y la casa de su familia en Westminster, Adam había pasado entrenando con un maestro esgrimista, artes marciales, lucha medieval y kendo. A través de Óscar, John supo que Adam estaba tomándose tan en serio su papel que haría todo para mantenerse dentro de él, cuando el propio John muy apenas entrenaba en el set con los entrenadores que J.J. asignaba en distintos momentos del rodaje. Daisy por su parte, en esos días, sólo mantenía comunicación con Adam una vez al día en que le enviaba un larguísimo correo con todo lo que había hecho durante su día, pues no era un secreto para nadie que Adam era una especie de sabio monje de alma antigua que, aunque sabía manejar la tecnología, no era exactamente partidario de ella. No tenía teléfono móvil, cuentas en redes sociales, ni nada que se conectara directamente a su presente a menos que hubiera un fotógrafo cerca. Tampoco era secreto que era Joanne quien tenía un número telefónico móvil para contactar a Adam y en las únicas ocasiones en que Daisy deseaba hablar con él, procuraba evitarlo para no tener contacto con su esposa ni faltar al respeto a ésta más de lo estrictamente necesario.

:::

:::

El 18 de diciembre de 2015, Star Wars Episodio VII: The Force Awakens fue estrenada. Todos llegaron a la premiere un poco antes, excepto Adam, que llego casi al final del paseo en la alfombra roja. La mayor parte de las personas aún no sabían en ese momento cuán importante iba a ser su papel dentro de la película, así que realmente no le habían prestado tanta atención. Por eso nadie se dio cuenta que la camioneta en que Daisy llegó, fastuosa, enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco de organdí y encaje, con orlas en la falda y cintura ceñida en un cinturón también blanco, era la que transportaba normalmente en los sets a Adam de un lugar a otro. Este dato no sería relevante sino hasta que dabas cuenta de que Adam tenía sólo un chófer y había pedido amablemente que fuera sólo ése chofer quien lo transportase.

Daisy se había arreglado en la habitación de hotel en que Adam se hospedaba en Los Ángeles. Lo que pasó en la habitación antes de la premiere fue algo que sólo ambos supieron.

:::

:::

Daisy era una amante interesante, y por extraño que pareciera, gracias a su juventud, tenía más experiencia sexual de la que se le atribuiría. Su rostro suave y dulce denotaba una naturaleza igualmente tranquila, por ello era difícil de determinar que realmente estaba llena de vida y pretendía disfrutarla en todos sentidos. Adam en cambio era extremadamente discreto. Conocía sexualmente a dos mujeres, Joanne y la propia Daisy y esto tenía un motivo.

La educación de Adam era cristiana y en su juventud era retraído y solitario. Al no ser precisamente un muchacho agraciado físicamente en su adolescencia, nunca salió con chicas ni se relacionó con ninguna mujer fuera de su madre. Cuando conoció a Joanne, quedó fascinado por la personalidad discreta y agradable de la joven rubia, tan parecida en maneras a su propia madre, aunque conforme pasaba el tiempo, sencillamente se sentía en una compañía agradable. Poco a poco, Joanne iba convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga y se descubrió a sí mismo dejándose llevar por la sensación emocionante y placentera de hacer sentir a alguien que le necesitaba aunque sólo fuese para hablar e intercambiar puntos de vista. En menos tiempo del que imaginó, ya estaba a punto de casarse.

Era algo que debía suceder.

Dos meses después de haberse unido a Joanne, ésta le informó que J.J. Abrams, el director de varias películas y series de Hollywood deseaba tener una conversación con él. A través de Clint Eastwood había conseguido el número de su agente, que era la propia Joanne, y quería invitarlo a antagonizar la entrega del nuevo canon de Star Wars. Adam apenas creyó lo que Joanne le decía. La cita se dio con éxito y Adam salió de la oficina de Abrams en Los Ángeles con el papel antagonista principal de la cinta.

Después de eso, unas dos semanas después, todo el elenco se reunió para la primer mesa de ensayo del guión y ahí conoció a Daisy Ridley.

Sólo sabía que era una joven británica de veintiún años entonces, que tenía una limitada experiencia en cine y éste sería su primer papel protagónico. Al presentarlos, J.J. les mencionó que esperaba que pudieran llevarse bien. La joven Ridley sonrió amigablemente. Adam se sintió extrañamente nervioso y sólo asintió saludándole con la mano. En su presencia siempre se sentía turbado y nervioso, como un niño que va por primera vez al zoológico.

En eso pensaba Adam la noche del estreno.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que comenzaran la aventura de su vida y casi dos desde que comenzaran su aventura personal.

Cuando Daisy entró con una maleta y colgando el vestido blanco de un gancho, Adam le quitó ambas cosas y las arrumbó en una silla, abrazándola con fuerza. Daisy se sintió extraña y le entraron ganas de llorar, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Ha terminado. De algún modo, pasará algún tiempo antes de que nos veamos otra vez – la voz de Adam, profunda y grave como era, tembló mientras hablaba por lo bajo – Pensé que este día estaba muy lejano y por fin llegó.

\- Oye – y se separó un poco – Es sólo mientras pasa el _hype_ de la película. Luego de que salga de taquilla podremos vernos. Alguien llamó a Joanne y creo que estará fuera unas semanas – Daisy también era misteriosa cuando quería y lo dejó muy intrigado.

\- ¿Quién la ha llamado, Daisy? No me ha mencionado nada.

\- Gwendoline. Quiere ayuda para algunos extras en _Game of Thrones_ – pero la sonrisa de Daisy, le confirmó a Adam que ella tenía todo que ver en eso.

\- ¿Gwen… _Sabe sobre nosotros_?

\- Gwen – dijo Daisy imitando, celosamente, su tono de voz – sabe todo desde el primer día. Nos vio detrás del set del bosque.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Le ha dicho a alguien? – Adam parecía preocupado.

\- Por supuesto que no, aunque no lo creas es sumamente discreta y lo ha ocultado porque según ella, no conoce a nadie que se conozca y se ame como nosotros, así que nos "dejó ser".

Adam comenzó a removerle la sudadera a Daisy y ésta de inmediato replicó.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo, riendo.

\- Te preparo. Debes tomar una ducha antes de enfundarte ese vestido.

\- Oh, vamos, Adam, aún no me ducha… - Ella misma detuvo su conversación al comprobar que la mano de Adam, grande y de largos dedos, se deslizaba por su espalda y sosteniéndola de ésta, la apretó contra él y la besó de tal modo que se olvidó de lo que iba a decir.

La tarde parecía pasar más rápidamente de lo que deseaban, pero no lo suficiente para quitarles el interés.

Adam la besaba, sofocándola, mientras ella, más silenciosa de lo que era por lo común, apenas si hacía algún sonido. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de blancas cortinas de gasa y hacían relumbrar la piel bronceada del menudo cuerpo de la joven y la pálida del hombre que parecía recién haberse afeitado. La suave piel de su rostro en ese momento rozaba entre los pechos pequeños de la joven actriz.

Abrazándola, besando su cuerpo, desde sus cabellos rozó con su lengua la base de su nuca. Era algo que había aprendido que enloquecía a la joven y que le arrancaba gemidos que solían romper el silencio en los momentos más inoportunos, pero que también solían enloquecerlo a él, de modo que, aún mientras la empujaba contra la cama, la volteaba y la penetraba sin preguntar siquiera, no dejaba de hacerlo. Esa tarde, la forma usual en que lo hacían dejó de serlo y Adam, de forma completamente inusual, ató a la chica al borde de metal de la cama con las fundas largas de seda de las almohadas.

Murmurando en el oído de la joven que, divertida, forcejeaba riendo y sin éxito, dijo:

\- ¿Recuerdas la escena del interrogatorio que hicimos?

Daisy rió.

\- Sí que la recuerdo. ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta cómo me mirabas? Fue terrible tener que disimular, te habría traído aquí de inmediato, pero entonces todo era mucha confusión – Adam se acercó más aún y su lengua dibujó un camino de saliva desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su clavícula.

\- Me habría encantado poseerte allí mismo. Me gustó la forma dura en que me mirabas – Sus dedos acariciaron despacio la entrepierna de Daisy que trató de reprimir un gemido, pero no pudo cubrirse los labios. Sus manos continuaban atadas.

\- ¿Lo habrías hecho? – Adam manipulaba su sexo en silencio, pero por supuesto trataba de entrar profundamente en ella, porque sabía bien dónde y cómo enloquecería.

No sabía de mujeres, de eso no cabía duda, pero sabía _de ella_ y lo que ella le hacía hacer para complacerla y lo que él quería hacerle para verla complacida eran la misma cosa y había aprendido para darse y darle la misma satisfacción.

Sin contestarle y en total silencio, Adam acercó su boca y se perdió entre sus piernas. Su lengua serpenteó la piel de sus muslos internos antes de entrar en su sexo y una vez se deslizó profundamente en ella, Daisy no pudo reprimir romperse en gemidos de gozo que no podía encubrir. Se estiró, se arqueó, dejándose hacer, apretando la cabeza de Adam entre sus piernas, tironéandole el cabello largo y negro, olvidándose del universo, que afuera, frente al Teatro Chino, ovacionaba su nombre ligándolo a la más grande producción del momento. No podía negarse que en ese instante se sentía en las nubes. Su éxtasis era brutal y no podía detenerlo.

Adam se alejó de pronto y retirándose el resto de la ropa que le estorbaba, se dejó mirar por los ojos castaños que seguían su cuerpo lascivamente, como si lo deseara tanto que pudiera romper las fundas con que había sido atada. Lo miró como si sus ojos simplemente con desearlo, pudieran atraerlo a su interior, y de algún modo, así fue. Adam se acercó a ella y la besó subiéndose sobre su cuerpo mientras su miembro se apretaba incómodamente contra su entrada estrecha. Por un segundo ambos contuvieron la respiración, como si llevaran mucho tiempo de no probarse, de no poder deleitarse en el cuerpo del otro y el miembro de Adam invadió pues la cavidad de la chica que lanzó un gemido profundo y gutural con su voz hermosa y grave e intentó atraerlo y absorber todo de él desde su interior. Adam la miraba con sus ojos de un extraño tono verdoso y obscuro, moviendo sobre ella cada músculo de su cuerpo. Daisy sonreía por momentos, porque en esos momentos pensaba en que quizá si sólo pudieran permanecer así sin pensar en carreras, en películas por hacer, en guiones por memorizar y en esposas por deshacerse, todo podría ser así de placentero y agradable. Adam sólo podía pensar en que deseaba permanecer con ella, no sólo así, sino del modo en que desgraciadamente había tenido que pasar con Joanne para mantener su deseo de actuar a flote. Abrazó a Daisy y la embistió con más fuerza, ignorando que ésta había comenzado a jadear y gemir, a estremecerse bajo su cuerpo; ignorando por completo que lo único que escuchaban en la habitación blanca con molduras plateadas y un gran jarrón de flores frescas en el centro sobre una mesa increíble de mármol era el eco de sus respiraciones, sincronizadas, acompasándose al ritmo de sus movimientos, el sonido de los labios de Adam perdiéndose en los de la chica que recibía cada beso excitándose mucho más, deseando no tener que salir de la habitación aquella noche precisamente… Aquella noche en que se vería actuando por primera vez, por completo, no sólo en un tráiler como el día que se vio y lloró… Esta vez se vería a sí misma actuar, frente a él, los vería traspasar la pantalla y dejarían entonces de esconder, al menos en aquella película, lo que en realidad había entre uno y el otro.

Abrió más sus piernas y una de sus manos se desató por fin de la funda, así que fue a dar directamente a la espalda baja de Adam, que con el movimiento de su cuerpo había cautivado totalmente su mano que se negaba a dejar de acariciarle. Entonces sintió lo evidente.

Adam comenzó a embestirla más rápido y su voz grave comenzó a romperse por lo bajo, en su oído, como si no pudiera soportar más el reprimir un orgasmo que necesitaba. Quería descargarse en ella, _dentro de ella_ y no tuvo corazón para pedirle que esperara aún más para terminar… No por que todo hubiese ido rápido, a ambos les gustaba prolongar el juego tanto como fuese posible, pero ese día, en ese instante, lo único que deseaba era sentirlo dentro de ella.

Alcanzó sus labios e irguiéndose, lo besó apretándose contra su cuerpo con la mano libre mientras que la otra permaneció atada. Adam la besó con tanta fuerza que uno de sus labios sangró levemente, pero incluso compartiendo su propia sangre, esto no los detuvo en absoluto.

Daisy se irguió de pronto y Adam la sostuvo sin poder soportar más.

Mientras ella terminaba y él estaba a punto, Daisy murmuró algo y lo obligó a sonreír, porque era una broma común entre ellos pero nunca la había mencionado mientras estaban solos.

\- Para mí… _Nunca habrá otro Ben Solo más que tú._

Por extraño que pareciera, esto excitó a Adam, porque era una forma de decirle que lo amaba en clave. Aunque la frase seguía sonando cariñosa, Daisy y él habían establecido que tendrían para sí mismos cosas que no compartirían con nadie más y así era siempre.

Aquella noche, ella se fue del hotel, completamente radiante. Para nadie en su familia era un secreto que el compromiso que había anunciado que tenía meses atrás con un "amigo de la infancia" era una forma de cubrir lo de Adam. Aquella noche, su hermana llegó una hora antes para maquillarla y ondearle el cabello y frente a Adam, Daisy salió ante su mirada protectora, segura de que había hecho su mejor trabajo y de que la decisión que había tomado de mantenerse en un perfil bajo, de mantenerse en secreto en la vida de Adam, era la mejor para ambos en un momento en que no podían hacer nada más.

Por eso, cuando Adam llegó a la alfombra roja, vestido con un traje negro, llevando a Joanne del brazo, Daisy le lanzó una mirada agradecida a lo lejos y éste la devolvió con un dejo de añoranza.

En unas semanas comenzaría de nueva cuenta un período de vacaciones, Joanne se iría a apoyar a HBO y entonces podrían verse de nuevo.

Nuevamente tendrían que enviarse correos, así que Adam, previendo esto unas horas antes de encontrarse con ella, había comprado un IPhone.


	3. Your woman

Stage

Capítulo 3

Your woman

 _"You don't own me…_

 _Don't try to change me in any way…"_

 _You don't own me fragment by Leslie Gore_

\- Adam, escúchame bien – Joanne estaba furiosa y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a sus repentinos arranques de celos injustificados, Adam trataba siempre de mantener un perfil bajo. Las discusiones terminaban con él dejando sola unas horas a Joanne mientras ésta se guardaba su rabia, mascullándola por lo bajo. Adam generalmente estaba tan furioso que salía fuera. A su padrastro le habría dado literalmente un ataque de religiosidad y le habría dicho que dejar a su esposa en ese estado en casa estaba totalmente mal y más aún si salía a hacer lo que él hacía. Pero aquel día en particular, se quedó a discutir y discutió alto y claro, porque Joanne se negaba a irse a Chicago a la entrevista con Gwendoline Christie, quien a su vez la llevaría con los ejecutivos de HBO para la contratación del proyecto en que ella participaría. Un número importante de extras sería necesitado para una de las más grandes escenas de la serie y Gwendoline había recomendado a Joanne para ayudar a Daisy a deshacerse de ella unas semanas – Sé muy bien de dónde proviene esta "oportunidad" – el rostro de Joanne se deformó en una expresión de odio incontrolable – esto huele a Daisy Ridley – y lo miró, mezquina - ¿No es verdad?

\- ¡Por Dios, Joanne! – Explotó éste entonces, no porque estuviera negándolo; quería que sonara de tal forma porque tenía que disfrazar que, de hecho, habían descubierto sus planes - ¡Es el colmo! ¿Crees que sería _tan indiscreto_ de andar por ahí divulgando que ni siquiera dormimos en el mismo sitio? ¡No tenemos ni dos años de casados! – Se sentó en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados – De verdad me irrita que sigas con esto.

\- ¿Y qué _demonios esperabas_? ¡Te enredaste con una novata y ahora actúan como enamorados! ¿Crees que añoraba que me humillaras de esa manera? ¿Crees que no vi cómo se miraban en las escenas de _Force Awakens, uh?_ ¡Por favor! ¿Y ahora te atreves a indignarte? Gracias a mí, te esforzaste en reiniciar tu carrera en algo. Y aquí estás, en la cima del mundo por un papel que yo te ayudé a construir. _Y que puedo destruir –_ Adam se levantó mirándola incrédulo y furioso.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando, Joanne? – dijo, desafiante.

\- No. _Pero estoy segura que al Hollywood Reporter le interesaría saber sobre tu relación con Daisy Ridley._

Adam la miró entre desconcertado y furioso.

\- _¡Hazlo, Joanne!_ ¡Todo el mundo sabe ya lo de Daisy! ¡Lo han sabido desde el primer día que filmamos una escena juntos! – Adam sabía que, para Joanne, ése fue un golpe bajo. Había sido la razón por la que se habían separado definitivamente, pero mantuvieron su matrimonio por el bien de sus carreras en ciernes - _¡Hazlo de una vez y ya déjame en paz!_

Furiosa, Joanne capituló.

Sólo eran dos semanas en Chicago y una en los estudios de HBO de Los Ángeles. De allí volvería de nueva cuenta. En el fondo, tampoco soportaba sonreír en las fotografías cuando, como bien decía Adam, todos sabían de su amorío con Ridley. A Joanne le enervaba recordar su rostro asimétrico, la figura menuda y la agradable sonrisa. Toda la presencia de Daisy era un motivo para estar molesta siempre. Cuando se casó, se casó feliz y enamorada y nada en el mundo la habría podido incomodar, a pesar de que Adam tenía escenas muy fuertes en _Girls_ y constantemente lo acosaban para que hablara sobre ellas. No soportaba ver a "la gorda ésa", es decir, a Lena Dunham, acostarse con su marido, aunque sólo fuese trabajo. Pero tenía que hacerse si quería figurar. Y lo hizo. Adam era un maestro de cómo ser lo que no era.

\- Bien, Adam. Dile a Gwendoline que salgo en el primer avión de hoy – lo miró fijamente – espero que no dejes que nadie se entere de lo tuyo con Daisy Ridley o tendrás que dar tú solo la conferencia de prensa al respecto cuando hayas dado al traste con todo. Sabes que en cuanto eso suceda, no volveré a tu vida y tampoco seré más tu manager. Te quitaré todo lo que pueda. A partir de ese día serás mi enemigo y por supuesto, _no te perdonaré que me humilles más._

Adam salió de la habitación repasándose el cabello y mordiéndose el labio inferior por dentro. Su gesto dejó claro que se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo.

:::

:::

Joanne salió esa misma noche y Adam provocó gran incentidumbre en Daisy cuando marcó su número y ésta descubrió que no conocía el número del que le llamaban.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¿Quién esperabas que llamara? – Daisy sonrió.

\- ¿Adam? ¿De verdad?

\- Este es mi número. Guárdalo. Por cierto, Joanne acaba de irse. _Necesito verte_ \- y su voz bajó de tono. Era parte del ritual para verla y siempre lo hacía de la misma manera. La única diferencia es que ahora ya no usaba otro número, sino uno propio - ¿Te parece si vamos a cenar?

\- Adam, _¿Estás hablando en serio?_ \- Preguntó, preocupada – No podemos sólo andar por la ciudad. En Los Ángeles, todo el mundo nos conoce.

\- Pasaré por ti en la camioneta. Vamos a Downey.

\- Pero… ¿Y Joanne?

\- Joanne me amenazó – Daisy escuchó claramente el sonido de un encendedor; Adam fumaba sólo cuando estaba muy nervioso – Prefiero decirlo yo antes de que ella se adelante. – y le escuchó aspirar del cigarrillo una bocanada de humo.

\- ¿Decirlo… Hablas de _nosotros_?

\- Ya no hay nada qué ocultar, _Jazz…_ Acabamos la película. La siguiente es un éxito seguro, no necesitamos seguir con esto.

\- Joanne puede quitarte todo, empezando por los derechos de todo lo que has hecho.

\- No puede – dijo con fría seguridad – Hoy, después de irse, hablé con otro agente y con el contador. _Joanne ha estado robándome. Como si no pudiera pedirme lo que necesitaba._

\- Yo… - Daisy estaba frustrada. En parte porque sabía que le producía un gran malestar el saber que su mejor amiga, la persona a la que había estado unido por tantísimos años se había valido de él para ganar dinero y sacar provecho de su talento y en parte porque la misma Daisy había desarrollado una sincera aversión a Joanne en función de sus ambivalentes actitudes – En verdad lo siento, Adam. ¿ _Vas a… Divorciarte?_

\- Sí. No deseo tener dos esposas – Y se escuchaba su voz del otro lado de la línea como si sonriera.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que, si me amas como yo te amo a ti, es buen momento para fijar una fecha para casarnos.

Daisy estaba tan asombrada que dejó caer su teléfono al suelo. _Todo pasaba demasiado rápido._ Después de un momento en que Adam no escuchó nada, habló.

\- Jazz, ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí. Sólo se cayó mi teléfono – Daisy estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si tomar en serio la propuesta. Le temblaban las manos.

\- ¿Estás preocupada por tu carrera, _no? –_ Y la voz de Adam sonó grave ante la actitud aparentemente negativa de ella.

\- No, Adam. Estoy… Apabullada. Esto es repentino y me cuesta creer que Joanne va a darte el divorcio sólo así con todo lo que hay de por medio.

\- _¡No me importa qué haga Joanne, Jazz!_ Mi vida se muere a cada segundo y no dejaré pasar un día más viviendo con ella cuando puedo hacerlo contigo – Daisy asintió mientras él hablaba, repetidas veces – Vamos a Downey. Necesito verte, tengo algo para ti.

\- _Te veo aquí en media hora –_ Su voz sonó trémula.

Y metiendo en el bolsillo de sus jeans el IPhone, Adam sacó de éste una pequeña caja cuadrada, forrada en terciopelo rojo.

:::

Corto pero consistente!

Gracias por leer!


	4. Something about us

Something about us

 _"…_ _It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
But there's something about us I want to say  
Cause there's something between us anyway_

 _I might not be the right one  
It might not be the right time  
But there's something about us I've got to do  
Some kind of secret I will share with you_

 _I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life …"_

 _Something about us by Daft Punk_

Llegamos a Norms Restaurant alrededor de las nueve de la noche, en el 7955 del Boulevard Firestone. Adam sabía que era uno de los pocos sitios cerca de los Ángeles donde podíamos ir sin ser vistos, por ser un sitio sumamente familiar pero escondido, entre la Avenida Burns y la Calle Dos de Downey. Servían los mejores desayunos y cenas de toda la pequeña población, y entre semana y a esa hora, apenas si había dos o tres personas.

En el camino, Adam permaneció en silencio, con la vista fija en el camino, conduciendo a una velocidad excesiva, como si tuviera demasiada prisa por llegar. La camioneta era nueva y parecía también estar probando el motor, pero tampoco le hice ningún comentario al respecto. Adam era demasiado reservado con lo que concernía a sus gastos, y preguntarle, habría echado a perder el momento. El silencio no parecía tenso, sino más bien premonitorio, y sabía muy bien a razón de qué.

Había dicho que tenía _algo qué darme_. Y lo único pendiente entre Adam y yo, era una propuesta que había prometido hacerme cuando se separara de Joanne.

 _Y por teléfono había dicho exactamente eso._

Al llegar al establecimiento, pintado de blanco y con un toldo rojo, Adam estacionó la camioneta justo al frente y se bajó cerrando con rapidez la portezuela, rodeando el vehículo para abrirme la puerta. Al bajar, pude darme cuenta que la noche era muy hermosa y parecía que iba a llover.

Entramos al restaurante y Adam abrió la puerta. Una vez que entramos, elegí una mesa al final del establecimiento, pegada a la ventana, como siempre que íbamos allí lo hacía. Era uno de nuestros lugares favoritos. Adam decía a menudo que le recordaba la cafetería de Ray en _Girls_ y a mí me hacía reír demasiado su expresión cuando le decía que seguro lo que en realidad recordaba era la cafetería donde había dicho todas esas lindas cosas sobre Jessa. Adam a veces sonreía y me miraba en silencio sin decir nada y otras enfurecía y me reprochaba diciendo que me había dicho cosas a mí mucho más hermosas y que ésas sí que eran ciertas.

Ambos llevábamos gorras de béisbol sin logotipos de color azul marino, jeans, tenis y _t-shirts_ , nada fuera de lo usual. Pedimos lo de siempre: Fetuccini Alfredo ennegrecido en especias Cajún. Esa noche, a diferencia de las otras, Adam parecía tener más hambre que de costumbre y pidió también pan francés con tocino frito, que es usualmente mi favorito para desayunar. No me pareció totalmente extraño. Había estado ausente las últimas semanas trabajando en sus diálogos de la película del gran Scorcese y Adam, siendo un actor de método, estaba mal pasándose sin comer y apenas durmiendo cuatro horas por día. Conociendo a Joanne, ni siquiera se aseguraba de que comiera algo. Pero por supuesto no la hacía responsable por eso, porque Adam era demasiado terco para detenerse, aún si su cuerpo se lo pidiera.

De pronto, sin más preámbulo, comenzó a hablar.

\- Jazz, hay algo que vine a decirte, aunque en parte te lo dije por teléfono.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Estuve pensándolo mucho – dijo, con los ojos fijos en los míos y tomándome la mano con firmeza – y voy a divorciarme de Joanne. Como te dije, ya me asesoré y tengo todas las de ganar. Aún si pelea, puedo terminar todo el proceso en tres meses y estar listo para volver a casarme en un año. Y… - Su mano era grande y rebuscó en su bolsillo, obteniendo una caja de terciopelo. Ante mis ojos atónitos y los de los propios empleados del restaurant, Adam Driver iba a hacerme una propuesta que era imposible de rechazar.

Adam se hincó sobre la baldosa y me miró. Pocos hombres en mi vida habían demostrado sus sentimientos en público, y siendo británica, prácticamente ningún hombre demostraba jamás sus sentimientos en Inglaterra. No se hacía. Los hombres en mi familia al menos, pretendían ser fríos y sin ningún tipo de emociones.

Pero los ojos de Adam tenían lágrimas que los bordeaban sin lograr salir, como si estuviera reprimiéndose fuertemente para no llorar. Bajó la cara un momento sin soltar mi mano y este último gesto provocó que yo perdiera mi propia compostura, bajando la cara para llorar un segundo, emocionada y en silencio. Levanté la cara y Adam también lo hizo y se pasó rápidamente el dorso de la otra mano, donde tenía la caja de terciopelo, por los ojos, enjugándoselos. Era un gesto tierno y al mismo tiempo varonil, una actitud en él que siempre me parecía tan inusual como él mismo.

\- Daisy Jazz Isobel Ridley – dijo con su profunda voz, mirándome fijamente mientras iba pronunciando cada uno de mis nombres con suavidad y abrió la caja. Contenía un solitario. Simple, una argolla delgadísima coronada con un diamante triangular. Adam sabía que el símbolo usado en la Alquimia para darle significado al aire, era un triángulo cruzado con una línea en la punta, y también sabía que me encanta. Al ajustármelo en el dedo anular, me di cuenta que la argolla estaba extendida, haciendo una especie de línea sobre el diamante, tal como el símbolo, mismo del que tenía un tatuaje - ¿Me darías el gusto de ser mi esposa? – E hizo una pausa - ¿Para _siempre_?

Me quedé en silencio. No supe qué hacer. Era lo que esperaba. Lo que quería. Era el hombre perfecto y estaba sumamente enamorada de él, su propuesta me hacía feliz y sabía, sin duda, que no me lo proponía por presión, porque antes ya lo había planteado, a lo largo de casi dos años.

\- _Siempre es mucho tiempo_ – Repuse – Su expresión no tuvo desperdicio cuando sonreí – Y nada me gustaría más que pasar mucho tiempo con la persona que más amo en el mundo – Adam sonrió y se acercó a mí así, hincado como estaba, y me besó tomándome de un costado del rostro. Una mesera y el muchacho en la barra aplaudieron, mientras nos separábamos, apenados de haberles hecho presenciar un momento tan íntimo. A causa de ello, ni Adam ni yo notamos al cocinero, un joven que, con su celular, había grabado todo desde la ventanilla de entrega de las órdenes.

:::

Pasamos juntos la noche en el Regency de Downey. Adam, que por lo usual no era nada hablador, estuvo muy elocuente durante toda la noche. Nos quedamos por fin dormidos alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada y para las ocho de la mañana, mi móvil estaba lleno de notificaciones y tenía más de veinticinco mensajes. Por lo regular, eso no sucedía en mi línea, que era privada y que sólo recibía mensajes de mi familia y amigos cercanos, por lo que realmente me alarmé. Cuando comencé a revisar mi móvil, descubrí algo que me dejó helada. Adam dormía aún y me abrazaba, recargado en mi pecho.

 _Era un mensaje de mi hermana Kika Rose._

" _Jazz, comunícate de inmediato conmigo después de revisar el link. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Adam se divorció ya?"_

Kika sabía todo de antemano, pues yo no mantenía secretos con nadie de mi familia. Mis padres también estaban conscientes de mi relación con Adam y aunque al principio, especialmente mi padre, no aprobaba que me hubiese enamorado de un hombre casado, lo entendió cuando el mismo Adam se presentó en la casa de mis padres en Chelsea y habló específicamente con él a puerta cerrada. Nunca supe qué se dijeron, sin embargo, desde entonces, mi padre permitió que Adam me llamase y dejase recados allí para mí, mismos que, ya fuera a través de mis padres o hermanas, me eran entregados a la brevedad, estuviese donde estuviese.

Cuando abrí el link, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula.

 _"… IMDB confirma extraoficialmente que Joanne Tucker presentó en la Corte Metropolitana de Los Ángeles ésta mañana, a las siete y treinta y cinco, a través de un abogado de su entera confianza, los papeles de divorcio alegando adulterio por parte de su esposo Adam Douglas Driver por un lapso desconocido de tiempo. Presenta así mismo como pruebas, -lo que se sabe de fuentes cercanas- algunos recibos telefónicos, fotografías proporcionadas por empleados de Lucasfilms y lo que se considera una prueba irrefutable de la relación extramarital: Un video tomado en el restaurante Norms en Downey, California, tomado anoche, donde su aún marido está haciéndole, al parecer, una propuesta matrimonial a una mujer desconocida, presumiblemente la actriz Daisy Ridley, coestrella de Driver en "Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la Fuerza". Hasta el momento ni el actor ni la actriz se han pronunciado al respecto…"._

Me temblaba el cuerpo. Dejando el móvil en la mesa de noche, removí un poco a Adam y murmuré:

\- Adam – Y abrió los ojos – Joanne lo sabe _todo._ Acaba de asentar la demanda de divorcio – Me miró fijamente y de inmediato, tomé de nueva cuenta mi móvil y se lo entregué. Leyó y, una vez terminó de hacerlo, alcanzó de la mesa de noche de su lado, un cigarrillo de la cajetilla de _Benson & Hedges_ y lo encendió. Dio una profunda bocanada mientras yo me masajeaba las manos tensas.

\- ¿Por qué estás preocupada? – Parecía de lo más calmado.

\- Adam, ¿Lo tengo que decir? Has trabajado mucho para perfilarte como un actor serio, de método. Un escándalo de esta magnitud no le hace bien a nadie. Y bueno, sabes que yo estoy trabajando duro para llegar a hacer lo mismo. Esto no está bien.

\- Jazz – dijo tranquilamente – _Por fin se acabó._ Si mi carrera se va al caño, tanto me da. ¿Qué importa? Joanne estaba esperando un pretexto para hacerse la víctima. Aprovechémoslo. Ella no me avisó, así que ahora mismo, todo el mundo debe estar pensando que mucho tiempo atrás, las cosas no iban bien entre nosotros. Tenemos millones de fans alrededor del mundo que esperan la siguiente película y esperan vernos _juntos_ – lo miré extrañada, Adam no tenía enlace con ninguna red social – Sí, Óscar me lo dijo hace meses.

\- También me importa mi reputación. Ahora soy la _destruye hogares felices._

\- ¿Felices? ¿No estás bromeando? – dijo, sarcástico.

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer para reparar esto? – dije, comenzando a enojarme.

\- No te estreses – dijo con calma – Daré una conferencia de prensa. Joanne está esperando que me calle y no mencione una palabra haciendo todo de la forma más discreta posible. Pero no le voy a dar más concesiones. Ha estado robándome y ahora es cuando voy a aprovechar para sacarlo a flote. En diez minutos que hable, las miradas se dirigirán a ella y dejarán de estar sobre ti.

\- ¿Vas a demandarla por ello?

\- No. No es un delito que se persiga, a menos que levante los cargos por abuso de confianza. Y no lo haré. Daré la conferencia de prensa y te aseguro que dejará de tratar de sabotearnos. Mientras, te sugiero que hables con tu familia. Una vez que hable con los _paparazzi,_ quiero que viajemos a Chelsea antes de que se filme lo que resta de _Episodio VIII,_ porque debo pedir autorización a tus padres para casarnos.

\- ¿Autorización? Adam, soy dueña de mi vida. Anoche te di una respuesta.

\- Tus padres son parte esencial de tu vida, Jazz. Y los míos me acompañarán. He hablado ya con mi padrastro y con mi madre, y están de acuerdo en que las cosas deben hacerse de cierto modo. ¿Me complacerás en eso?

\- Bien – dije derrotada – Y espero que Joanne no hable de más o tendré que decir algunas cosas en cámara que no estaría bien decir sobre ella.

\- Jazz… Es un hecho que esto será un desastre, pero al menos lo enfrentaremos uno al lado del otro. _Que venga lo que tenga que venir._

Me levanté de la cama, ansiosa, y tomé un cigarrillo de su cajetilla.

El cielo estaba nublado y el viento de la terraza mecía mis cabellos agradablemente.

El día de enfrentar lo que habíamos estado evadiendo, había llegado y nos había obligado a tomar medidas drásticas.

Marqué el número de Kika, mientras Adam entraba en la ducha, envuelto en una toalla.


End file.
